Simplify the following expression: ${10q+6(6q+5)}$
Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 10q + {6(}\gray{6q+5}{)} $ $ 10q + {36q+30} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {10q + 36q} + 30$ $ {46q} + 30$ The simplified expression is $46q+30$